Many off-road vehicles, such as earthmoving vehicles (e.g., excavators, skid steer track loaders or multi-terrain track loaders) and agricultural vehicles, include an endless track and a plurality of rollers. An endless track may help provide traction on surfaces that traditional wheels having a circular cross-section may not be able to adequately grip. For example, a vehicle with an endless track may bridge a greater surface area than a vehicle with two or more circular wheels, which may help the vehicle with the endless track traverse surfaces that the vehicle with circular wheels would not ordinarily be able to traverse, such as uneven or loose surfaces (e.g., gravel or mud).
In some cases, an endless track is formed of metal, rubber, such as a molded rubber, or a combination of metal and rubber. The endless track may be molded as a single, integral piece or an assembly of interconnected parts that are coupled together to define an endless track. The endless track typically includes a body with an interior surface that engages with a plurality of rollers, and an exterior surface that contacts the surface that the vehicle is traversing.
In some cases, a track roller is formed of rubber, such as a molded rubber. The roller may be molded as a single, integral piece or an assembly of interconnected parts that are coupled together to define a roller. The roller may be configured to contact the interior surface of the track and roll along the interior surface of the track.
The track and roller may be configured to maintain alignment of the track with respect to the roller and the vehicle as the roller rolls along the interior surface of the track.